


somethin' kinda crazy

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, minho is a funky guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The five times Jisung doesn’t understand Minho and the one time he does.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 224
Collections: Anonymous





	somethin' kinda crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This was more of a writing exercise bc I hate Jisung pov lol
> 
> A lot of this came from Minho's one kid room episode and old Minsung vlive moments (I'll probably explore more of these in future works).
> 
> Please excuse any typos!

**I.**

Jisung knows he’s being pitiful but he can’t help it when his long-time friends _finally_ got their shit together and announced they were dating.

The new couple is currently running around their shared apartment making sure everything is ready for their small get together to welcome the new school year. Jisung can only watch jealousy (but ultimately happy for the new couple) from his slumped position on the ratty couch.

Now that Felix and Seungmin are together; Jisung is the only single one in his friend group. He’s been perpetually single since high school, nothing has changed since starting college. Not even a short fling or hookups he could brag about. He’s tried putting himself out there several times but it’s been to no avail. He’s convinced that everyone in his college is a moron, much like himself.

People start arriving and Seungmin passes by and scolds Jisung for sitting improperly, handing him a drink before running off again. Jisung sinks further into the couch, groaning into his hands. He contemplates getting up and locking himself in his room for the entire night but he also wants to avoid another scold from Seungmin.

So Jisung picks up the red solo cup and downs it in one go. The alcohol stings the back of his throat but makes him feel slightly better.

Jisung drags his feet to the kitchen, wanting to refill his cup of whatever it was Seungmin had poured him when he bumps into someone fixing themselves a drink. The alcohol splashes a tiny bit onto the stranger’s black t-shirt but he doesn’t seem to mind as he pays no attention to Jisung’s presence.

“Move, please. I need to drown my sorrows.” Jisung mutters, waiting for the guy to move so he can have the half-empty bottle of fruity vodka for himself.

“Trouble in paradise?” The stranger asks, moving away so Jisung can get his desired bottle of alcohol.

“More like lack of trouble,” Jisung answers, still not looking at the stranger and instead focusing his attention on pouring himself a generous amount.

The guy chuckles, leaning against the table and looking at Jisung. “Aren’t we all worried about that?”

Jisung hums in agreement, taking a sip and looking at the stranger for the first time.

Jisung’s shoulders slump. If he weren’t slightly intoxicated he could appreciate the stranger’s beauty but all he can think about is how annoyed he is to be talking to someone so handsome that’s probably never had to face any troubles finding someone to date.

It’s as if the guy senses the change in Jisung’s demeanor; seeing as Jisung is mildly tipsy already and is glaring at him and not doing a good job hiding it.

After a moment the guy says, “Wanna see something funny?”

Jisung blinks, coming to his senses and looking him in the eyes. “Uh, sure?”

“My name is Minho by the way.” The guy starts and then— he lifts his shirt enough to expose his stomach to Jisung.

Jisung stills, not knowing what’s going through the Minho guys head. Is he going to scold him for getting his shirt wet earlier? Why is he flashing a very gay Jisung his nicely toned stomach?

Minho stands expectantly like he’s waiting for Jisung to say something or know where to look.

“Why are you flashing me?” Jisung giggles awkwardly. The whole situation is bizarre.

So in typical Minho fashion, he turns up his ridiculousness to make a certain stranger laugh. “Don’t you see it?!”

“See what?” Jisung screeches, setting down his cup and looking at Minho for an explanation.  
Minho takes a step closer, his shirt still bunched up and his stomach exposed to Jisung.

Jisung gulps and takes a step back. Minho smirks at his effect on Jisung. _That damn handsome asshole!_

“You don’t see my cool scars?” Minho asks, pointing at two crescent moon shaped scars. Jisung lowers his head, looking at the scars intently.

He almost reaches out to touch them but Minho finally puts his shirt down.

“How’d you get those?” Jisung asks, picking up his abandoned cup. There must be a cool story behind them if Minho is flashing them to random people.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Minho smirks, smoothing over the fabric of his shirt.

Minho has made one hell of an impression (albeit a little weird) but Jisung chooses to enjoy his company and this is the most he’s laughed in weeks.

**II.**

Jisung doesn’t forget about Minho but he also didn’t expect to see him again so soon. The start of classes has been hectic but Jisung found some downtime to come to visit Changbin but what he didn’t expect was to see Minho sitting on his friend’s couch in all his handsome glory playing a game on his phone.

Neither Changbin or Minho have heard Jisung’s arrival. He could make a run for it without anyone hearing but then it dawns on Jisung that he never got to thank Minho for cheering him up the other night.

So Jisung does what he does best (feign being confident) and approaches Minho.

“Hey,” Jisung says as he plops himself on the couch, making sure he leaves enough space between him and Minho. “Do you remember me?”

Minho stills for a few seconds, the music on his phone indicating that he just lost whatever game he was playing.

“Jisung, right? Changbin told me your name after we parted ways at the party.”

“Yeah, that’s me!”

Minho hums, sitting up properly. “Sorry about the other day. I was trying to cheer you up but now I realize how weird that must have been.”

Jisung chuckles, waving off Minho’s concern. “It’s fine. It made me laugh. I just wanted to thank you.”

Minho hums in acknowledgement, “Do you still feel the crushing feeling of loneliness?”

“Not tonight,” Jisung replies.

“That’s good.” Minho smiles at him, playing with his fingers.

“Where’s Changbin?” Jisung finally asks.

“He’s in the shower. He said he’d be out soon.”

Jisung sinks further into the couch, propping his feet on the makeshift coffee table. The silence isn’t as awkward as he’s used to when he's around people he barely knows but he isn’t sure what to talk with Minho about. He’s curious as to what he’s doing at Changbin’s place but he doesn’t want to be rude.

When Jisung stops overthinking about possible topics the two could talk about he sees Minho smiling down on his phone and typing furiously.

Jisung sighs a little too loudly and Minho turns to look at him, “Do you want to see something?”

“Are you gonna show me your nipples again?” Jisung teases.

“No,” Minho scoffs. “Please don’t tell Changbin about that by the way.”

“Your secret is safe with me! What’d you wanna show me?”

Minho turns his phone toward Jisung, revealing a picture of a ginger cat with a human mouth. Jisung laughs, not really sure what Minho is showing him. “What’s this?”

“One of my cats. My mom sends me pictures of them every day since I don’t get to go home that often.”

“That’s sweet. But why does your cat have a human mouth?”

“Oh. That’s just the filter I put on the picture. I thought it’d be funny.”

“Do you have any more?” Jisung asks.

“Anymore what?” Minho questions, quirking one of his brows at Jisung.

“More pictures. I love cats!”

“You do?”

“Yes! Now show me the pretty kitties before Changbin comes back!”

Jisung scoots closer to Minho, ignoring the way he kind of smells like the febreeze his mom used growing up.

Lo and behold Minho has a folder with dozens of cat pictures. Minho starts from the oldest pictures and explains to Jisung how he adopted each cat and how they grew up by his side like true siblings.

**III.**

**coolkka:**  
hyung~~

 **minhoiscute:**  
who are u

 **coolkka:**  
your awesome new friend!  
B)

 **minhoiscute:**  
jeongin??

 **coolkka:**  
-_-  
you disappoint me hyung  
it’s jisung :D

 **minhoiscute:**  
[...]  
[...]  
[...]

 **coolkka:**  
I can see you typing

 **minhoiscute:**  
[image attached]

 **coolkka:**  
what happened to your handsome face  
??????

 **minhoiscute:**  
so you think I’m handsome?

 **coolkka:**  
no  
never that

 **minhoiscute:**  
[video attached]

 **coolkka:**  
somehow that one is worse

 **minhoiscute:**  
really?  
I think it accentuates my handsome face

 **coolkka:**  
stop teasing me!  
ur ugly

 **minhoiscute:**  
handsome*

 **coolkka:**  
there’s a spec of sauce on your chin

**IV.**

It’s after midterms when their friends agree it’d be a good idea to unwind after the long school week and get together and drink. Jisung would rather stay home and catch up on some much-needed sleep but the prospect of Minho being there makes him quickly jump in the shower and get ready.

Jisung pulls on his obnoxious quarter zip and boots and heads out the door.

Jisung is the last one to arrive and surprisingly; there’s a free spot on the couch next to Minho.

Minho gives him a small smile and gets up to get Jisung a beer while the rest of their friends bring out the food they ordered.

They start talking about how they did and any plans they have coming up but Jisung only starts paying attention when it’s Minho’s turn to speak.

“What about you Minho? Got any plans this weekend?” Changbin asks with his mouth full of pizza.

Minho grimaces at the sight before answering, “I was thinking of going to that fancy movie theater to watch the new scary movie that’s out.” Minho responds, grabbing another slice of pizza from the box.

“By yourself?” Changbin questions, clicking his tongue.

“Yeah.”

Jisung perks up at the mention of scary movies, “Hyung! I can go with you! I love scary movies and this way you don’t have to go by yourself!”

“No thanks. I like watching movies by myself.” Minho rejects the offer and goes back to eating.

There was no real bite to Minho’s tone so Jisung doesn’t take offense. Sometimes he likes doing things by himself so he understands why Minho would say no to the prospect of hanging out.

“Whatever.” Jisung pouts sticking his tongue out at Minho before chugging his beer and moving slightly away from him as their friends continue talking.

—

  
Jisung figures that since he has no plans on a Saturday night he might as well get started on his homework. He tries to forget his failed desperate attempt he made at trying to hang out with Minho one on one.

Jisung decides to get cozy in bed and pulls on his favorite hoodie and fuzzy pajamas. Just as he starts up his laptop and pulls out his textbook; there’s a loud obnoxious knock on the door.

“Felix! Can you get the door?” Jisung screams.

No one answers and the obnoxious knocking continues.

Right. Felix and Seungmin went on a date.

Jisung huffs, annoyed at his comfort being disturbed and swings the door wide open. Revealing a casually dressed Minho that walks past him and into his apartment.

“What are you doing here?” Jisung asks, closing the door after Minho.

“Aren’t we going to the movies? Why are you still in your pajamas?” Minho answers casually as he takes off his shoes and makes a beeline to the small kitchen.

Jisung can only gawk confusedly. Is he remembering last night's events incorrectly? He remembers drinking a few beers but he didn’t get drunk enough to forget that Minho shot down hanging out with him.

“You should start getting ready. The movie starts in an hour.”

Jisung nods dumbly and runs into his room, slumping against the closed door. Why are boys so weird? And why does he have to find Minho cute despite how much he doesn’t understand him sometimes?

Jisung goes through every single interaction he’s had with Minho until there’s a knock on his bedroom door.

“Hurry up Han!”

“Going!” He shouts back, scrambling up from the door and gets dressed quickly.

He meets Minho at the front door and they silently make their way down to where Minho’s car is parked.

—

They arrive at the theater and Jisung offers to pay for his own ticket and food but Minho shuts him down. Saying it’s his treat and that Jisung shouldn’t have to pay considering how last minute this was.

Minho chooses seats farthest away from the rest of the movie goers. Jisung soon finds out it’s because Minho can’t shut up during the movie. He’s constantly pointing out plot holes and Jisung soon joins him.

Right when Jisung is going to point out how predictable the next scene will be a jump scare pops up, scaring the shit out of Jisung who ends up screaming and spilling some of his popcorn. Minho chuckles a bit and lifts up the arm rest, finding Jisung’s hand and intertwining their hands together for the rest of the night.

Minho doesn’t say anything else during the rest of the movie and neither does Jisung.

**V.**

Things with Minho have gotten weird.

They’ve only known eachother since the start of the semester but they both comfortably fall into step. Their class schedules always seem to line up so they walk together, often times getting something quick and cheap to eat.

They’re sitting next to each other in the library when Minho moves closer to Jisung’s face. Jisung can see him smirking from the corner of his eye but decides to pay no attention to him.

Minho doesn’t budge, which annoys Jisung so he turns to look at him. Their faces are close enough for Jisung to notice his long pretty lashes. Minho continues to smile, staring at Jisung like it’s a challenge.

_This is it! Lee Minho is going to kiss me. Wait holy shit Lee Minho is going to kiss me?_

“There was something on your face,” Minho finally says, going back to his notes.

And the moment is over just like that.

—

“I just don’t understand him sometimes,” Jisung whines, tossing around in bed and putting the pig plushie between his thighs as he continues to whine.

“Really?” Changbin says, surprise evident in his tone. “You two were hitting it off so well.”

“What makes you say that?” Jisung asks, stopping his whining and turning for one second.

“The fact that you two have been attached to the hip since you met.”

“Yeah well, that’s over now.” Jisung sulks.

“You should just talk to him.” Changbin says, patting Jisung on the shoulder and looking sympathetically at him.

“Yeah. Maybe.”

**  
+.**

Jisung tries to be productive during his winter break. He really does. He had planned on meeting up with old friends from high school and maybe try to read a book or two while he has the free time but his last few interactions with Minho _and_ his conversation with Changbin cloud his thoughts.

He hasn’t known Minho for long but he’s already developed a dumb crush that will not go away. No matter how hard he tries.

It also doesn’t help that Minho sporadically posts on Instagram. So far he’s only posted one selfie where his face isn’t distorted (Jisung must have stared at it for a good five minutes after getting the notification). The other are of his cats and food. Jisung makes sure to like and comment on every single update.

—

The day finally comes when Jisung is set to go back to his shitty off campus apartment. Bringing loads of home cooked meals to share with his two roommates.

When Jisung walks in Changbin is sitting on the small dining table eating straight out of a cereal box.

“What are you doing in my apartment?” Jisung questions, walking past him to put all the food away.

Changbin shrugs, “I got sexciled so I came here.”

Jisung hums so Changbin knows he’s listening.

“So, did you talk to him?”

“Talk to who?” Jisung asks, his head is still in the fridge as he moves things around.

“Did you talk to Minho after we had our talk?”

Jisung bumps his head, cursing as he finishes up.

“We’ve talked a few times after that but I didn’t bring up any feelings I may or may not be feeling.”

“You two deserve is each other,” Changbin comments, tipping the box of cereal into his mouth.

—

“One of my cats didn’t recognize me and—“ Minho starts but then he’s cut off when someone in the group gets distracted and asks if they heard about one of their professors being fired.

Minho mumbles the end of his story but Jisung doesn’t quite catch it.

“I have a question!” Jisung practically screams, getting everyone’s attention and effectively shutting them up.

“Do you really have to scream?” Felix winces, rubbing his ear.

“Yes! It’s a matter of life or death.” Jisung states.

“Fine. What’s your question?” Felix asks exasperated.

Jisung looks at Minho who’s currently playing with the drawstring of his pants. “What were you saying about your cats Minho? I wanted to hear the end of your story but these assholes interrupted you!”

“Yah! Don’t call us assholes.” Someone screams but Jisung doesn’t catch who; his undivided attention is on Minho.

“Not your turn!” Jisung bites back, “Let Minho speak!”

“Oh. Uhm. I was just saying that my cats didn’t recognize me when I came home so I had to bribe them with food.” Minho says quietly.

“Which cat was it? Doongie? I remember you saying she’s kind of a brat.”

“Yah, Jisung! Don’t talk about my baby like that.” Minho jokes, pointing an accusing finger at him. His mood instantly lighting up.

“Whatever, hyung.” Jisung playfully rolls his eyes. “You got any new pictures to show me?”

Minho nods his head yes and Jisung gets up from his spot on the floor, sitting on the armrest of Minho’s one seater. Much to Jisung’s surprise, Minho doesn’t push him off. Instead he smiles warmly at Jisung who feels like his insides are going to melt at how earnest the interaction is.

“Show me your babies! My mind needs a fresher after all these weeks.”

“You sure? I clearly remember you liking all my posts and commenting on them.”

Jisung scoffs at the accusation. So what if he acted like a fool? Minho’s cats are the cutest he’s ever seen. “So what I’m hearing is that you don’t want to show me your cats?” Jisung tries to jump off the couch but Minho pulls him by the arm.

“I’ll show you,” Minho says, fishing his phone out of his pocket and opening his gallery.

There’s dozens of new pictures of the three cats. Most that Jisung hasn’t seen before seeing as Minho has yet to post them. Jisung shifts closer so he can get a better look, resting his chin on Minho’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you got to see them again,” Jisung whispers.

“Me too,” Minho replies back, taking Jisung’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

Jisung doesn’t leave Minho’s side the entire night, hands still intertwined and a warm fuzzy feeling long settled in Jisung’s chest.

When it’s time to go, Minho pulls Jisung out of their friend’s apartment so they can walk together. Jisung doesn’t question it and follows Minho to the elevators

“Thanks for that.” Minho says quietly, finally letting go of Jisung’s hand for the first time that night.

“For what?” Jisung asks, tilting his head to the side cutely.

“You know what.” Minho blushes, looking down at his shoes.

“Oh. It was nothing. I know you’d do the same for me.”

Minho nods, chewing at his bottom lip. “Can I do something?”

“Yeah,” Jisung breathes out.

Minho moves closer to Jisung’s face just like all those other times but this time it feels different. So Jisung closes his eyes in anticipation, bracing himself for what’s about to happen.

Minho places his cold hands on either side of Jisung’s face, cupping his chubby cheeks and placing a kiss on each one. Then on the tip of his nose as he pulls away smiling.

Okay so maybe Jisung didn't get kissed senseless the way he’s daydreamed about for weeks now but Minho’s soft lips on his face was much sweeter and definitely more romantic.

Jisung finally opens his eyes, mirroring the same goofy smile Minho is wearing.

“You know what?” Jisung says, removing Minho’s hands from his cheeks and moving them to his waist.

“What?” Minho asks, face blushing at Jisung’s bold move.

“I think we match a lot better than I initially thought.” Jisung says earnestly, closing his eyes and leaning in for a real kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
